Memories
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: After Zoisite's death, Kunzite had to suffer a Valentines' Day without Zoisite by his side. He was almost drown in those memories, but all he had was a photo of his beloved. Focus on Kunzite's feeling and his memories of Zoisite.


**Memories**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

 **Author's words:** A fanfiction for KunZoi for Valentines' Day.

Speaking of KunZoi fanfic, I personally like happy-ended story more than sad-ended ones. But this time I would like to try a sad story. -Is that a warning of sadness? ^^

 **The story:**

Not all cities on this planet were built to be Paris, which was famous for its sense of cultural romantic. However, romantic did take part in most of the cities at least for one day on Valentines' Day. Flowers, especially roses, in the flowers stores were bound into bunches that were much larger than usual before put at the most conspicuous areas; the sweet scent of chocolate from ever chocolate stores pervaded the pink atmosphere in Valentines' Day; dim lights in coffees or restaurants appeared much milder as well as more dubious than usual. Not to mention, a larger amount of lovebirds appeared hand in hand among the coffees, restaurants, stores and hotels.

And all those facts were like stings in Kunzite's sight.

Kunzite had no ideas why he went to the human's world unexpectedly in afternoon, just like doings of ghosts and gods. Perhaps he was only testing whether there were anything that beyond the ability of the most powerful dark Tennou, for example, a Zoisite-free Valentines' Day? Kunzite thought ironically, without noticing his both hands were making fists. The highest-ranked Tennou even hadn't noticed the pain made by his fingernails, which were deeply pinching his own hands.

All of the human nearby were too immersed in hormone to notice the sudden disappearance of a tall, silver-haired man.

Within the next second had Kunzite been back to visible at the door of a manual-chocolate store. He recognized that once up a time, it was another Valentines' Day. Zoisite wanted to enjoy some chocolate, hence, he took the younger one to that store in Paris. They spent a sweet afternoon breathing the bitter-sweet scent of cocoa, as if they were no more than a couple of random human lovers. Zoisite tried his best to act like a spoiled child in order to force the elder one to have some chocolate made by Zoisite, while that chocolate was actually over too sweet to Kunzite. Kunzite melted all the chocolate before making a dish of sauce Zoisite with it. As soon as he had the dish done Kunzite started to taste and enjoy both the seasoning and his delicate lover. Kunzite could remember in the following morning, the completely exhausted Zoisite promised to the stronger man that he dare not play such a trick any more, while Kunzite was staring at his lover with a smirk, completely satisfied.

" _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Monsieur?_ "* The memory of the silver-haired general was disturbed by a polite, warm voice. French was a language of beauty. Kunzite didn't notice himself having stood still for quite a while until he answered subconsciously:" _Non, merci._ "**

Those pair of silver eyes darkened for an instant. Kunzite hid all his emotion safely in his deepest mind before leaving the chocolate store. He didn't know where he wanted to go at all, so he just took a teleport to a random destination, having made sure that his action was out of sights of any human.

Not until recognized the surroundings had Kunzite located himself. He was in a bar in San Francisco, which was popular as one of the gayest city in America. His memory flashed back to another Valentines' Day. It was neither the first time nor the last when Kunzite spent the Valentines' Day acting like common human with his beloved Zoisite. Quite a few Americans are much more open-minded on homosexuality than some youma in Dark Kingdom, not to mention the members in Elysium Kingdom, in their preexistence. The couple received sincere blessing for their happiness, even there were some people expressed their envy to their intimate love.

Kunzite guessed himself needing some alcohol to anaesthetize himself, but he might be already close enough to anaesthesia even free from the help of alcohol. He had spent numerous Valentines' Day with Zoisite by his side, there were memories in restaurants, in parks, in coffees, in pleasure grounds, on the beach, on the islands, at wherever. All these memories became blades piercing his heart. Kunzite could not see whether his heart was bleeding or not, but the pain was fierce and clear enough for him to believe himself being pulled to the edge of suffocation.

Kunzite again disappeared before being noticed by anyone. He escaped back to his own castle in Dark Kingdom. The highest-ranked dark general grabbed the photo of Zoisite, as tightly as a drowning man grabbed the only driftwood in the billow.

Devoutly, Kunzite printed his lips onto those of the boy on the photo. He tried his best to pretend it was his warm, delicate lover instead of a cold, indifferent photo touching his lips. He pretend not to feel his gushing tears and simply dropped himself onto the bed he shared—once shared—with Zoisite, on which he could still sense the rose-like fragrance of his beloved copper-haired boy.

"Good night, Zoisite, and happy Valentines' Day." Kunzite kissed the photo again before put it on the bedside table carefully, as if processing his most important but fragile precious.

"See you in dream, Zoisite." Kunzite murmured with his eyes closed, without bothering realized his pillow soaked by tears.

-FIN-

* * *

*: French, "What can I do for you, sir?"

**: French, "No, thanks."


End file.
